Lost In Paradise
by hotgirlonwheels
Summary: There is no one who could love the way John and Anna love each other but, is love enough? This is a modern and AU fic … Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Downton Abbey**

**Lost in Paradise**

**Disclaimer: I will say the normal stuff of course I don't own anything just borrowing Mr. Bates and Anna for a while… I also borrowed the Title from a song by Evanescence. There is No copy write infringement intended with the use either…**

**A/N I'd like to say a special thank you to awesomegreentie and Poma14 for their encouragement, it is very much appreciated as always... **

**Summary: There is no one who could love the way John and Anna love each other but, is love enough? This is a modern and AU fic … Happy Reading!**

**Chapter one**

To say life could be cruel was an understatement. It was the third week that he had sat next to her bed watching her chest rise and fall with the short burst of oxygen through the long blue tubing. His wife, his beautiful vibrant wife; Anna was lying there and there was nothing he could do.

John Bates was a kind man, but when it came to his wife he would do anything to protect her. Sitting there watching her fight knowing he was helpless he realized that he failed in his one and only duty. To be fair it was out of his control.

Four weeks Earlier

The sun streaked through the window blinds casting shadows over them as they slept. John was the first awake and this was typical, not that it bothered him. It was his favorite time of the day. To lay there and watch her, his Anna sleep, the way she buried her head in the pillow and how she somehow managed to always snuggle up so close to him that it was as if she was an extension of him. Taking care not to wake her he nuzzled her neck with his nose. Loving the way she smelled of soap of lotions.

"Morning," Anna yawned as she turned her body into him still yet to open her eyes.

"Morning my love," He smiled pulling her to him. "I'd love to hold you all day, but I have a meeting with Robert in less than an hour."

"I have a meeting with Mary to plan our next trip to America… I don't want to leave you for a day not to mention two weeks." Anna complained punctuating her sadness with a kiss to his neck.

"Well my dear we do work for the biggest Corporation in England and we are special assistants to the Owners, Presidents and COO's of said company." John told her. Truthfully he hated the fact that she and Mary Crawley were going to America without him, but it was her job. Begrudgingly they both got out of bed and began their morning routine. John's feet hit the cool hardwood floor as he sat up on the side of the bed he reached for his cane and made his way the few feet to the bathroom.

Upon hearing the shower knobs turn and the water flow Anna sat in their bed, her knees to her chest with the blankets resting her on her knees. She often wondered how she managed to get so lucky. Not just to have a career she excelled in but, to love her husband as much as she did? Still lost in her own thoughts Anna didn't hear John shut the water off. It wasn't until he began to walk towards the closet just at the foot of their bed, did she notice he was there, dressed in only a white towel that was wrapped around his waist. Stretching loudly she made her way out of bed; walking up behind him Anna softly kissed her husband between his still damp shoulder blades before making her way towards the shower.

An hour later they rushed around the small kitchen holding their coffee cups and toast in hand. "I'll miss you…" John said smiling at his wife.

"I should hope," She told him with a small smile, "…it's only two weeks…" Anna remarked. Though she really couldn't tell if she was reassuring him and herself, to be fair it wasn't her first trip to America, even so it didn't make leaving him easier. Sitting her cup in the nearby sink she squeezed her husband's hand, "we're going to be late if we're not careful."

London was a busy place crowded with tourists from the America's to other European cities. John made his way through the heavy traffic towards **Grantham Towers **where he and Anna worked for an old noble family. Though in the modern age they were the most prestigious Equestrian Company Europe had ever known. The office building was an innovation a modern yet Victorian style castle that once housed the Earl of Grantham and his family. Mr. Robert Crawley was the Earl's heir. Though Robert held the title it held no power. The power he held lay only in the business that he and his daughter owned and ran together.

Parking their car in there reserved spots the headed for the heavy double door entrance. Like every morning they were greeted by their head of PR Mr. Carson and their HR director Mrs. Hughes. "Good Morning Mrs. Hughes, Mr. Carson," Anna greeted the older workers with a smile as John helped her with her coat.

"Good Morning Mr. Bates, Good Morning Anna," Mr. Carson greeted them both. Charles Carson was in his early sixties' a striking man with a gruff demeanor and a kind heart. He and Elsie Hughes had worked for the Crawley family for over thirty five years and the family meant everything to them.

John and Anna headed for the third floor to their respected office which was positioned right beside their bosses. The bell of the elevator signaled the beginning of their work day, "See you later," John said to Anna as he went left toward his office and Anna went right towards hers.

Walking into her office Anna hung her coat on the rack next to her door. Quickly she rounded her desk dropping her brief case on to her desk, picking up a memo pad and a golden ink pen she made the short trip into Mary Crawley's office. Mary Crawley was very unique she could be ruthless in business and even cruel to family, but if you were lucky enough to really know her like Anna knew her you were privy to acts of generosity and loyalty that could never be tested. "Good Morning Mary," Anna greeted her cheerfully, "How are you?" She asked taking her seat just next to the oak carved desk.

"Fine, but it's too bloody early," Mary groaned picking up her coffee cup from its saucer.

"Late night," Anna said with a slight smirk. "You wanted to discuss the 'America trip.'."

"Oh yes," Mary said restricted. Leaning back in her high backed office chair she continued, "We'll be going to Kentucky to look at some stud samples and a few races… if all goes well we'll purchase at least four horses from H&amp;A farm."

"Aren't four a bit presumptuous given we have not yet seen the animals?" Anna questioned curiously.

"Normally I'd agree with you, but poppa knows the family and trusts their word, at any rate it is up to you and me to finalize the deal."

"Yes," Anna said looking down at her pad, "The jet departs Heathrow tomorrow at nine AM and we arrive in Cincinnati Ohio at nine Pm tomorrow local time… from there a car service will take us to the farm."

"That's fine Anna," Mary told her looking at her computer.

Standing Anna asked, "Will that be all?"

"Yes," Mary said smiling, "Thank you."

Taking her leave Anna walked quietly back to her own office, sitting down behind her desk she kicked off her high heels. Turning on her computer she began checking the flight plans, hotel reservations and custom requirements. Hunched over her desk she didn't even notice the figure hovering outside her open door. "Aren't you finished with that?" John said to her.

Looking up Anna couldn't help but, smile, "yes," she told him, leaning back tiredly in her chair. "What time is it?" Anna asked.

Taking out his pocket watch John told her, "It's after six my darling…" He watched her from where he stood outside of her door.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize?" She said in distress.

Laughing lightly he entered the office standing behind the guest chairs in front of her wooden desk he admonished her, "it's alright Anna…. Let us go home."

Nodding her head in tired agreement she watched as he made his way toward the coat rack to retrieve her coat. Slipping on her slightly uncomfortable heels she went over towards him, "How was your meeting with Mr. Crawley?"

"It went well… He thinks we'll _'close'_ on the Wentworth property by weeks end." He told her helping her into her wool pea coat and scarf.

"Really how many pounds did that cost us?" Anna asked.

"Around 32,980.88 GBP an acre…" He explained as they made their way to the elevator. "…he says it was a bargain for the barns and land space." John explained holding the doors open for her to step inside.

"…seems a bit pricey," Anna observed watching him hit the elevator buttons.

"Quite, but so are four unknown racing horses…" He said laughing. They loved their jobs, but sometimes the lengths that their employers went too seemed a bit excessive even to them.

Sliding the key to the lock of the door of their home John took a deep breath out of tiredness and disbelief. They had been married for almost ten years and yet it never seemed to amaze him that someone like Anna would love an old worn out man like him.

Hanging up their coats Anna made her way toward the bedroom, "I'm going to change, are you going to cook or should we order something?" She called as she walked away.

"I'll order pizza," He called to her. Loosening his tie and kicking off his shoes he pulled out his phone and called the Pizza place from down the street. Quickly he placed their normal order one large meat lover's pizza. Clicking the _'end' _key on his phone he dropped it on the bar that separated the kitchen and living area.

In his stocking feet he made his way to the bedroom to change. Unbuttoning his dress shirt he watched Anna rummage through there drawers to find pajama's that she hadn't already packed. Finding nothing she huffed in annoyance. "I have nothing to wear." She told him as she turned her arms across her chest in defiance.

Slightly he opened the drawer the held his old soccer t shirts and tossed it in her direction, "here wear that…" He told her while putting a t shirt on himself. "I ordered the pizza,"

"Alright then…" She told him. To him she was sexy in anything but, there was something about her in his old shirt that stirred his love for her.

"Come here," He whispered letting his cane smack the floor. She walked slowly into his open arms and smiled as his lips touched hers. It was the usual slowly gentle yet probing kiss he'd always given her that she loved. The need for air broke them a part. "I love you," He told her.

Burying her head into his broad chest she mumbled, "I love you too…" The doorbell ringing brought them back to their surroundings once again, "It's the pizza boy, get it and I'll be out in a jiffy…" Anna told him with a gentle push.

Doing as his wife commanded he gave the pimple faced boy his payment and a generous tip. Closing the door John deposited the box on the bar and called to her, "Anna it's here… I'll get the tea."

"Ok love," she told him. Turning on the TV she found a film for them to watch. Heading toward the kitchen she grabbed the tea cups while he balanced the plates of pizza, "let us watch this,"

"Ok," He told her. When the pizza and tea were gone John took her hand and pulled her up from the couch and led her to bed.

Pulling the covers back Anna crawled into bed barely awake she fell into her pillow. John changed into his Pajama pants before joining her. The light from the bed side lamp illuminated her face reminding him of how beautiful she was. Switching off the light he kissed her forehead lightly, "Good night."

**TBC**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I will say the normal stuff of course I don't own anything just barrowing Mr. Bates and Anna for a while, I also barrowed the Title from a song by Evanescence. There is No copy write infringement intended with the use either…

**A/N I do apologize that this chapter is very short, however the next chapter will make up for it, I promise. **

**Chapter 2**

The alarm clock buzz woke John first. Without opening his eyes he felt for the offending clock and with one quick slam of his hand the clock went silent. Looking over at Anna he watched her as she slept knowing he would miss doing that for the next two weeks. "Anna, Anna it's time to wake up," John whispered in her ear.

"What I wouldn't give to wake up naturally." Anna said as she yawned and rolled burying her face in his chest.

He smiled at her half open eyes as he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "I know, but we have to get up, you don't want to keep Mary waiting."

Grumbling under her breath Anna threw the covers back and made her way to the bathroom, "hate it when you're right."

An hour later they were both dressed, "I'm going to put your cases in the boot." John told Anna grabbing a rolling case and a garment bag.

Taking a last sip of her lukewarm coffee Anna poured the rest in the sink before taking one last look around she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "Are you certain everything will fit in there?" She asked.

"Its tight, but I think so." John told her as closed the trunk with a quick shove.

"Okay we must get on," Anna said getting into the car. The ride to Heathrow was quiet on the busy motorway.

John drove and he watched silently as Anna stared out of the window. Taking his hand he covered hers that rested between them. "I love you," He told her, kissing her hand.

"I love you too," She smiled and held his hand tighter as the turn to the busy airport came into view.

Pulling the car into the private section of the airport John turned off the engine as Anna opened her door. Grabbing his cane from the back he got out and made his way to retrieve her cases from the boot. There were two cases and one garment bag for a banquet that as Mary's employee Anna had to attend. "Here you are," John said handing her the light bag. Walking towards the waiting plane he handed the two cases to a waiting flight attendant. While Anna had elected to carry the bag and her purse with her. "Mary is running late." John noted as they stood outside waiting. The wind blew and the air was cold, even with scarves and gloves they could both feel the chill.

"I'm not surprised." Anna said with a sly smile. Just then a limousine pulled into the lot. "There she is." Anna told him.

"Anna, John." Mary said as she got out of the car. "I know, I'm late." She apologized, but said nothing more as she mounted the steps to the plane.

"Well this should be interesting." Anna grumbled burying her face into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You have to go, my love." John whispered.

"I know," She said quietly. "I love you," She said placing her hand against his cold cheek.

"I love you too," John told her, with one last kiss. She looked so beautiful. John thought to himself as she mounted the steps. At the door she stopped to look back at him before entering. John stood watching as the flight crewman closed the hatch.

Making his way to the car he listened as the engines roared in takeoff. He would miss her as always, but something told him that this trip was going to be different. He couldn't know then just how right he was.

After the plane had taken off Anna and Mary both relaxed back into their leather captain's seats and prepared themselves for the long flight. Both women had chosen to sleep for most of the ten hour plus flight, only the voice of first officer Granger interrupted their slumber, "Ladies we are on approach. Please put your seatbelts on."

"Wonderful," Came the voice of Mary Crawley. Though she knew these trips were part of the business she couldn't help, but wonder why these horses and why this particular farm? Her questions she knew would be answered, but all the same she wanted to be home.

"Mary are you alright?" Anna asked. She knew Mary for the past twenty years and she could tell something was bothering her.

"I'm fine, I-I will be more forthcoming once we get settled."

"Alright."

The landing was as expected and the car was waiting to take them to H &amp;A farm. Getting into the car Anna watched her friend, "Ok, Mary we have at least an hour before we reach the farm tell me what's bothering you."

TBC

Please read and review, also PM's are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Downton Abbey**

**Lost in Paradise**

**Disclaimer: I will say the normal stuff of course I don't own anything just borrowing Mr. Bates and Anna for a while… I also borrowed the Title from a song by Evanescence. There is No copy write infringement intended with the use either…**

**Summary: There is no one who could love the way John and Anna love each other but, is love enough? This is a modern and AU fic … Happy Reading!**

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took forever to write, but life is what it is. I hope you enjoy it… Just FYI this fic is not beta'd so any and all mistakes you may find are mine. Please PM me if you find any. On with the show!**

**Chapter 3**

The landing was as expected and the car was waiting to take them to H &amp;A farm. Getting into the car Anna watched her friend, "Ok, Mary we have at least an hour before we reach the farm tell me what's bothering you."

"Oh good heavens, its George… Oh Anna," Mary said sadly.

"George is a well-mannered intelligent boy, what could possibly be the matter?"

"He's an angel, but Anna he needs parents."

"Mary he has you and your family. People who love him. To me he is a very lucky boy, indeed."

They talked and reminisced throughout the drive to the farm only when they turned toward the concrete pillars at the end of the lane did they take in the scenery. Just off to the right was a wooden fence painted black with a hand carved sign, _**'H&amp;A Farm. Established 1930' **_

The road towards the house and barns was almost a mile. Watching the horses run free in the pastures they both remembered why they enjoyed their jobs. The car came to a stop in front of an old 1800's style home the porch was painted gray with four painted pillars that held the roof over the double oak doors. Anna stepped out the car, then Mary. The gravel crunched beneath their boots. It was only during the trips abroad they both find it appropriate to dress for the setting they were in. Walking up the four wooden steps they made their way to the door. Raising her hand just an inch above her head Anna moved the old brass door "knocker" and waited to be let inside. It took a few moments until the door opened and they were greeted by Amelia Jacobs co- owner of the farm.

"Hello," Amelia said as she dried her hands on a dish towel, "You must be Mary and Anna." She said as she stepped back letting them come through.

"Yes, I am Mary Crawley and this is," Mary said nodding in her direction, "… Anna Bates."

Holding out her hand to both Mary and Anna, Ashley introduced herself, "I'm Amelia Jacobs, and it is a pleasure to meet you both."

Following her inside the house the driver sat their cases just inside the door. The sound echoed throughout the room. The room they came into was a formal sitting room. Just through an open door was the living room and kitchen and just across the floor opened into the dining room. "You have a lovely home Mrs. Jacobs," Anna told her as she took in her surroundings.

"Thank you, please call me Amelia." She admonished them. "Would you all like anything to drink some coffee or tea?"

"Coffee," Anna answered with a small smile. Taking a drink she shifted her feet, "Has your family always lived here."

"Yes…well since it was given to my grandmother as a wedding gift by her father in 1935, just a few years after he had begun to run the farm."

Mary had been uncharacteristically quiet through their conversation. "Forgive me Mrs. Jacobs where will we be staying?"

Turning toward Mary, "I'll show you, please follow me." Amelia said. Turning back to the stove and making sure the burners were turned off she began to walk back through the living room and stopped at two opened bedroom doors. "This is where you'll be staying… I hope this will be alright."

With an appreciative smile Anna assured her, "This will be fine. These rooms are beautiful." She said walking into the first room on the right. The bed was a four poster with a canopy.

As they all walked around the room that held the bed a small vanity a chest of drawers and a standalone wardrobe by the far wall. "The furniture came with the house it is over one hundred years old but, the mattresses are new." Amelia informed them.

"This is lovely," Mary said inspecting the room.

As they moved toward the open door Amelia motioned toward the next room, "The lay out is much the same as this room. Also there are more blankets and extra quilts in the shelves of the wardrobe, if you should need them."

"Thank you," Both women said as they watched her disappear and reappear with their luggage in hand.

"Let us take those." Anna said taking her case and garment bag from her.

"I'll let you get settled, dinner will be in about a half hour." Amelia told them.

Anna had taken the first bedroom. Opening the wardrobe she found a hook just inside the old oak door hooking the garment bag on it she grabbed her suitcase from the floor and placed it on the old bed. Opening it up she began to pull out a pair of jeans and a jumper. While rummaging through her clothes she came across a small white box. It was held together with a tiny silver ribbon. With adept fingers Anna made quick work of it and as the lid fell to the bed she removed a small piece of cotton to see a gold circle pendant hanging from a delicate chain. Pulling it from the box she ran her fingers over it. Looking at the old vanity she walked over to stand in front of its oval mirror and clasped it around her neck.

Getting dressed quickly she made her way toward the other room. "Hi," Anna said walking into Mary's room.

"Hello," Mary greeted her while trying to put in her ear rings as she sat at the vanity. "Are you settled in?" Mary asked.

"Oh yes," Anna said. "This house is beautiful, don't you agree."

"Yes, although small from our prospective."

"Quite," Anna agreed. She freely admitted that from Mary's point of view everything would appear small.

They looked around the rooms once more the formal living room towards the kitchen and the most used living area. "Mrs. Jacobs-"Mary began to speak.

"Please call me Amelia, we aren't formal in this house."

"As you wish, Amelia. Do you live here by yourself?"

Stirring a skillet full of gravy she spoke, "No… it's rather a full house actually…" Turning the stove off and carrying the pan to a waiting gravy boat, "My husband and I live here and also my sister Haley, whom you'll meet in a few minutes also lives here with her husband Ryan."

"Does it ever get unnerving?" Mary asked as she walked over to an old heavy door. "Where does this lead?"

"That's the back door…"

Mary's curiosity made her glance out the square window of the door. There she saw a wooden deck with a double ramp leading to the ground. Turning slightly she looked towards her friend questions clouding her mind.

"- to answer your question, Mary it can get a bit annoying at times, but we work well together…"

"What can get annoying Amelia?" A voice called coming through the back door.

Mary and Anna watched as the door shoved open slightly and the front of a chair peeked through. "Oh just you, Haley." Amelia hollered at her sister who made it through the door followed by two men.

"Thanks Amelia,"

"You're welcome,"

Both Anna and Mary watched the exchange along with the two men who rested the backs against either side of the door. "Oh forgive me," Amelia said with a blush of embarrassment. "Haley, Ryan, Jack- This is Mary Crawley and Anna Bates…"

"Oh yes," Haley said driving her chair toward them, "The Earl's daughter, we have been waiting to meet you." Haley told her as she held out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well,"

"Dinner is ready," Amelia said carrying bowels and platters towards the dining room. Taking their seats at the long formal table Mary and Anna noticed the ease between everyone and enjoyed it. The table had been seat using their grandmother's china. White plates and bowls with gold trim. The food was passed down the table for everyone to serve themselves. It was an ordinary country meal. "I do hope you like chicken." Amelia commented passing the platter of fried chicken down to Mary.

"Yes, we do enjoy American food."

Anna nodded in agreement serving herself mashed potatoes and gravy. "It is one reason that I enjoy these trips."

Taking a drink of his tea Haley's husband Ryan addressed them, "In the morning we will be showing you the horses and we'll do a practice run."

Taking in the man's words Anna couldn't help but notice the similarities between this man and "her" John. He was decidedly older than his wife, his broad shoulders and wide chest fit his frame. His brown hair was cut short, but hardly styled. As they ate and conversed Anna could tell Mary had a million questions that she would discuss later.

When everyone had eaten and wound down from their days, one by one they bid their good nights. "Good night," Haley said to everyone where they sat in the living room.

"Good night," Mary and Anna told her watching as she and Ryan left the room.

Amelia stood and began to carry a tray full of empty mugs and glasses to the kitchen, Mary and Anna followed, "May we help?" Anna asked.

"Oh no, I've got it." Amelia admonished her, sitting the glasses and cups in the dish washer.

"Amelia… forgive me for prying-" Mary began.

"No, go on."

"What happened to Haley?"

Closing the dishwasher she leaned back against it. "She was born too early and she can't walk, that's all." Amelia explained.

Mary could tell she had answered this question numerous times before. "Well, I'll say good night." Mary said. She made her way passed Anna and out of the room.

"I'll say good night as well," Anna said with a tired smile. "I need to ring my husband."

"Good night."

Entering the room that was to be hers for the next two weeks Anna flopped down on the old bed. Reaching for her purse she pulled out her mobile and pushed '1' and waited for John to answer.

'_Hello my love,'_

Anna was greeted.

'_Hello John,'_

'_How was the trip?'_

'_It was fine, Mary was quite down…'_

'_Do you know why?'_

'_I think she just misses George,'_

'_I should hope.'_

_I got your gift,'_

She could hear him smile,

'_Do you like it?'_

'_Yes, it's lovely.'_

'_It must be late there, love.'_

'_It is.'_

'_You should get to bed.'_

'_I love you, John.'_

_I love you too, Anna.'_

'_Good night,'_

Anna said as she ended the call. Though she missed him terribly Anna knew that six Am came quickly and with that she began to dress for bed before falling into a deep sleep.

**TBC**

**Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Downton Abbey**

**Lost in Paradise**

**Disclaimer: I will say the normal stuff of course I don't own anything just borrowing Mr. Bates and Anna for a while… I also barrowed the Title from a song by Evanescence. There is No copy write infringement intended with the use either…**

**Summary: There is no one who could love the way John and Anna love each other but, is love enough? This is a modern and AU fic … Happy Reading!**

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took forever to write, but life is what it is. I hope you enjoy it… Also I'm not good with math or conversions so forgive me. Just FYI this fic is not beta'd so any and all mistakes you may find are mine. Please PM me if you find any.**

**A/N: 2 Awesomegreentie IT'S HERE! Sorry couldn't resist… lol**

**Chapter Four**

The sun rose over the rolling hills of H&amp;A Farm at 5:30 that next morning. The house was already getting on with it's day when Anna peered out of the old room. "Good Morning." She greeted Amelia as she passed by the door.

"Good Morning Anna, if you're hungry there some eggs and biscuits on the table and the coffee is fresh."

"Thank you," Anna smiled through a yawn. In her bare feet she walked on the hardwood floor and into the living and kitchen area. True to her word the food was spread out on the oval kitchen table that rested by the far wall leading to the back door. Looking over the array of food Anna chose toast, scrambled eggs and a jam spread known as _'preserves'_ . Taking a seat in a cushioned oval backed chair she began to eat. It was nice to have a few moments to herself on the first official day of their trip. Taking a bite of her toast she made her way to the waiting coffee pot. Pouring the steaming liquid into a chipped mug. Walking back to her chair she sipped the steaming brew and smiled. It would be night time in England now. She thought of John as she played with the pendant that dangled and rested against her neck. Upon hearing sluggish footsteps pound the wooden floor Anna smiled as it was undoubtedly Mary who was about to enter the room. "Good morning, Mary."

"Morning," Mary replied. Making her way to the breakfast table she yawned and grumbled to herself. Surveying the table full of food she grabbed a plate and a napkin, selecting a piece of toast and preserves she slumped down in a chair opposite of Anna. "What are we to do today?" Mary asked as she nibbled on her toast.

"We are watching the horses run, after that we go through the finance and contracts with Haley, and then we have lunch."

"What do you make of her?" Mary asked.

"Haley, what do you mean?" Anna asked as she drank her coffee.

"Do you like her?"

"I think she is nice."

"Yes, well I'm going to get dressed, I'll meet you by the track." Mary told her as she put down her food and made her way out of the room.

Getting up slowly Anna dropped her empty cup into the empty sink and went to her room. The sun beamed through the window heating up the hardwood floor beneath her feet. Stepping toward the wardrobe she opened the door and searched for her clothes. Choosing a cardigan a pair of jeans and riding boots she made her way back to the living room and out of the back door. Holding the old wooden door she pushed through the glass – screen door before it snapped closed on her. Looking forward she found a gravel path that led to an old barn. The track barn it was called. Haley and her husband Ryan could be seen from where Anna stood brushing off a chestnut colored horse who stood there without care. Picking up her pace Anna made her way toward them. "Good morning," She greeted the pair, before walking towards the horse.

"Good morning," Ryan greeted her as he continued his work.

"Hello," Haley called from her position next to the hind quarters of the horse. "I do hope you slept well?"

Rubbing the horses nose Anna answered her, "I did rather." She smiled stepping around the horse to see Haley rubbing the animal's legs down. "The horses seem to take to you."

"I have a way with them. Don't I boy?" She asked patting the horse's side. Dropping the rags she held into a bucket by her side she rubbed her hands against her jeans. "Every animal I've ever been around seems to be drawn to me. I really don't know why?"

"Sweetheart," Ryan interrupted. "He's ready." Her husband told her as he unhooked the two leather straps that held the horse in place and began leading him around the back of the barn. "The practice track is just back here." He called over his shoulder.

"I'll show her," Haley called. Pushing a button on the control of her chair Haley began moving behind him. "Anna if you'll come this way."

"Of course," Anna said. Walking beside Haley they made their way to a round dirt covered track enclosed by a white bored fence.

Holding the horse with his left hand Ryan opened the gate and walked the horse inside. Anna took in how they two seemed to work in tandem. Haley closed the latch behind him and watched as he and a stable hand loaded Ryan and the horse into a large racing regulated starting gate. Anna rested her arms on the fence and watched as the horse waited.

"There you are," Mary called from behind them.

Turning Anna nodded toward her friend, "You're just in time Mary."

Pulling out a digital stop watch Haley looked over at the two ladies before yelling out. "Let it GO!"

With that the horse was released and began the quarter mile run. Ryan was hunched over the horses back and dirt flew as the horse's hooves pounded the ground. The horse came around the circle toward the final stretch and they watched as the horse made its way past a large white pole that indicated the finish line. The click of the stopwatch was loud to the three woman. Looking at the oval clock in her hand Haley smiled and looked at Mary and Anna "25 flat."

Ryan was still astride the horse slowing down to a trot as he called out, "How'd he do?!"

"25 flat honey,"

"Ok," He said dismounting the horse and walking him toward the gate. "I'll take him to the cool down walker and I'll bring back the other horses." Ryan told her.

Holding out her hand Haley stopped him. Reaching up she wiped dirt from his cheek. Smiling he leaned down awkwardly to kiss her lightly before continuing toward the barn. "Alright," Haley called after him. Turning back toward the two ladies she blushed, "I'm sorry about that."

Mary waved her hand in the air glancing in Anna's direction, "Her husband works for my father, we're used to working with couples, aren't we Anna?"

"I should say Mary." Anna replied. It took only a few moments for Ryan to bring the four other horses to the track and all four had similar times as the first. There morning lasted past 11 am.

"I'm going riding on the back ridge after we settle the financing," Haley said as they headed for the barn. "Would either of you care to join me?"

"I'll join you," Anna piped up as she put an unruly strand of hair behind her ear, "Mary?" Anna said expectantly.

"Of course," Mary said although she didn't seem very pleased.

As they made their way towards the front of the barn Haley leaned over to speak to Anna quietly, "I'm not sure you're boss likes being here."

"It's just Mary, she's very stubborn." Anna explained with a smile,

Giving her a knowing smile Haley went ahead and made it inside of the barn and into her office. The barn was built in the 1800's just as the house had been. Over the years the interior of the barn had been retrofitted to keep up with modern times. The office had been used for tobacco stripping until Haley's father had turned it into the office for the farm. Following her inside the open wooden door. Haley gestured to the padded oak chairs in front of her cherry finished desk. "Please sit."

Driving her wheelchair around the desk she pulled into it and began typing on her laptop. "Alright so," Haley said staring at her spreadsheet the buying price was 150 thousand for each horse…"

"Yes," Anna said going through her briefcase and pulling out their contract. Which they all could clearly see converted to 488027.7 in GBP.

"Is this agreeable?" Haley asked the two woman in front of her. She noted Mary's look of skepticism, but for five horses that were as fast as these worse they were getting them for a cheap price.

"Mary," Anna said waiting for her final approval.

"Yes," Mary said with a slight grin, "It is agreeable."

"Great." Haley said with a smile. Dropping her glasses she grabbed a golden fountain pen and signed the contract before sliding it across the dark wooden desk for Mary's signature.

"Thank you Haley." Mary said kindly as she and Anna stood from their chairs.

Backing away from the desk Haley came around the desk, "Thank you," She said as she shook each of their hands. "We have time before lunch, let's take that ride."

"Yes," Anna replied as they made their way back into the main barn.

"Ryan," Haley called to her husband.

"Yeah," He said not looking away from the horse he was attending.

"Can you saddle "Midnight" and two other horses for me?"

"Sure, just let me finish with this one ok?"

"Alright." She said. Turning back to her guest who were standing behind her observing the conversation. "He'll be done in a minute."

"It's no bother." Mary assured her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting ladies," Ryan said with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes at her husband's flirting Haley laughed, "Thanks honey,"

Opening a stall door with a decided tug Ryan hooked a black silky- skinned horse to a halter and led him into the walkway. Though the sun was high in the blue country sky the barn was lit with track bulbs in the ceiling every few feet. "Come on boy," Ryan cooed at the animal as he hooked him to little latches to hold him in place. Walking over to a back room just off to his left Ryan returned with a special saddle. The leather seat was like every normal saddle, but it also had a manmade cushioned back with a leather bound Velcro strap. "You ready babe?" Ryan asked Haley.

"Oh yeah," She told him with a smile.

Mary and Anna watched quietly as this tall broad shoulder man kneeled down in front of his wife and carefully took her from her chair and lifted her high upon the horses back. Once he was satisfied that she was balanced and the strap was secured just above her waist he gently put her feet in the stirrups and placed a leather strap behind the heel of her brown lace up boot. Squeezing her thigh he watched his wife grab the saddle horn before leaning in for a kiss. "Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"We'll be fine honey," Seeing his worried scowl Haley repeated herself her in a more forceful tone, "I will be fine, Ryan you know that… I'll see you later."

Clicking her tongue against her lips she rode her horse out of the barn. Anna was next then Mary who rode very well. "Are you ready?" She asked them as they rode their horses up to her.

"Lead on." Mary said as they slapped the reins and the horses began to trot forward toward the south edge of the property.

All three horses kept pace with each other as they climbed small hills and rocky areas to come upon the old ridge. Stopping the ladies padded their horse's necks, "Haley," Anna said.

"Yes," Haley said looking over to her right.

"We couldn't help but, notice you're husband, he seemed worried."

"Oh, that's just Ryan, he worries." She told them over howling winds.

"That sounds like my John." Anna told her.

"Yours too huh," Haley said with a laugh. "I usually don't go riding without him, but I wanted to go and I knew he had things to do." Haley explained. "No I love him for worrying, our lives have not been easy, but here we are."

"Yes he is just like John." Mary said. They looked out over the property and took in its simple beauty saying nothing for a few moments.

"I do hate to go, but it is time for lunch and we shouldn't keep the others," Haley said tugging on the reins turning her horse.

Making their way back toward the barn slowly as Mary remarked, "It is no Downton to be sure, but this place has its beauty."

"Thank you," Haley said as she glanced at Anna wondering if that was in fact a compliment.

**Please Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Downton Abbey

Lost in Paradise

Disclaimer: I will say the normal stuff of course I don't own anything just barrowing Mr. Bates and Anna for a while… I also barrowed the Title from a song by Evanescence. There is No copy write infringement intended with the use either…

Summary: There is no one who could love the way John and Anna love each other but, is love enough? This is a modern and AU fic … Happy Reading!

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took forever to write, but life is what it is. I hope you enjoy it… This chapter has a tie in to a book I am writing.

A/N 2: My updates will be few and far between I'm afraid, because I'am going to start college on July 13th Wish me luck Guys! On a side note I am also happy to say that not only am I going to school, but I am also a PUBLISHED author! OK enough bragging … Just FYI this fic is not beta'd so any and all mistakes you may find are mine. Please PM me if you find any. On with the show!

**Chapter 5**

The short ride back to the barn was made in a compatible silence, and for that, Haley was grateful. She needed time to breathe. She knew she was too hard on Ryan. She also knew the reasons he was always trying to protect her, even if it did get on her nerves. The barn was only a few yards away and she could not wait to get there. Her stomach was growling and she needed to apologize to her husband. On the deep grass path that led to the doors she noticed that Mary and Anna had fallen in beside her. "You both go ahead." She told them. Pulling back on the reins she explained. "It will take Ryan a few moments to help me get back into my chair, please go." Watching the two women trot ahead Haley lightly rubbed her horse's neck as she waited. Her wait was short lived as Anna dismounted her horse and led him into the barn. It was then she caught a glimpse of him. Ryan glanced in her direction as he led the horse into the second to last stall. With a click of her tongue she commanded Midnight to go into the barn. The hooves clicked as they entered the barn and Haley moved her horse to a waiting hook. Not looking at her Ryan took the reins and hooked the end to the latch. Walking to her side Ryan made short work of her leg straps and released her legs from the stirrups. Standing up straight he reached for the leather strap just above her waist and with a crunch sound he pulled it free. "Are you ready?" He asked as held his arms out. His voice was quiet and tight.

"Yes," She told him. Placing her arms on his shoulders she let him lift her off of the horse. Slowly he let her feet touch the floor, keeping a tight hold around her waist. "Come on," He said as he began to lift her into his arms, "Let's get you back in your chair…"

"Not yet," She whispered wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry about earlier." Letting her lips graze his lightly as she held on to him.

"I know…" He said lifting her up. He carried her the short distance to the chair. Making sure she was in the seat he kneeled and began to strap her legs in. "I know, we'll talk about it later…" He told her with a small smile before he rocked back on his heels coming to his full height. "…let's go. I'm sure the food's ready and I'm sure our guests-" He said nodding his head toward them as they leaned against an empty stall just across from him and Haley. "-are hungry."

Smiling Anna agreed, "I am quite hungry, Mary?" Anna said glancing over toward her.

"Yes quite."

The four of them headed towards the house. Haley and Ryan came in last.

"Hello," Amelia said from the open dining room. "How was your ride?" She asked no one in particular.

"It was very good," Mary answered as she sat down.

Taking a seat next to Mary Anna placed her white clothed napkin in her lap. "I quite enjoyed it. It is very beautiful here."

"Yes it is," Amelia agreed as she sat down. Sitting directly across from her sister and Ryan she could tell there was something going on. "So Haley," Amelia said as she dipped a ladle into a gravy boat spreading it over potatoes. "Has the deal been finalized?"

"Uhh- yes… yes it has." She said clearing her throat, "Business is concluded."

"Forgive me, but-" Anna said. "Why are we staying another week and a half if everything is settled?"

It was Mary's turn to explain to her friend. "Anna there is a ball and we are the guests of honor."

"Do you mean the party next week, it- it's for us?" Anna asked still trying to understand.

"Yes," Mary said as she cut her food.

"We wanted to show you around our place, but we also wanted you all to know that we do know how to celebrate," Amelia said laughing, "plus without you there is no way we'd get Ryan or Jack to dress for occasion that called for more than work boots. Isn't that right Haley?"

"Yeah," Haley said quietly stealing glances toward Ryan who was focused on Amelia. "umm.. we'll all have a good time."

Even Mary could feel the tension between the couple, but she really couldn't fathom as to why after all it was just a 'ride'?

"If you'll excuse me," Haley said as she dropped her napkin on to the table before backing away from the table. Driving past her husband she left the room toward her bedroom.

Everyone except Ryan stayed silent and focused on their food. "Excuse me," He said sliding his chair back following his wife out of the room.

Amelia took a drink of her tea, before apologizing, "I'm sorry about that, I hope you can forgive them."

"It is quite alright," Anna assured her.

"Yes quite, only may we ask what is going on?" Mary asked. "They seemed quite out of sorts when Haley said she could ride with Anna and I…. well without him."

"Ahh" Amelia said as she looked toward her husband Jack. "She normally rides with Ryan and he worries about her."

"Yes, well…" Jack said as he stood. "I have work to do, if you'll all excuse me." With that he kissed Amelia on the cheek before heading out the back door towards the barn.

"Forgive us," Anna said as she blushed. "We didn't mean to pry."

"No, it 's fine." Amelia said as she shoved away from the table making her way to the kitchen. The two woman glanced at each other before following her toward the kitchen. Standing with her back against the stove Amelia began to speak quietly. "Their relationship is and was anything, but typical…" Amelia told him. "They met about eight and half years ago." She said as she turned toward the sink grabbing a glass from the dish drainer she poured another glass of tea from the pitcher that was left on the counter. Gesturing towards the empty chairs near the kitchen table she continued, "Their life together has never been conventional, in fact," She said her southern draw becoming more pronounced as she spoke, "it was downright ugly…." She told them. The two ladies listened intently as she took a deep breath, "At first they were just friends and at the beginning Haley was engaged to someone else." Taking in their strained expressions she said, "Don't worry it only gets more complicated."

"Golly," Mary said sitting on the edge of the oval chair, "Do go on…"

"You see, Haley's fiancé was killed a few months before the wedding…"

"Oh," Anna said quietly.

"Yes, it was very difficult for her, but she had Jack and I and unbeknownst to us she had Ryan."

"That must have been some comfort." Anna said sadly.

"Oh, it was," Amelia said as she took a drink of her tea. "Then the following June it became complicated when Ryan got engaged."

"Oh dear," Mary said as she listened. "So how exactly did they get here?"

"Well that's the difficult part, Haley puts her happiness and sometimes even her well-being aside for others. She decided not to reveal how she felt to Ryan, although it was clear that she loved him. She helped him write his vows…" Amelia told them chuckling as she did. "I know it all seems ridiculous and it was." Placing her half empty glass on the table Amelia continued. "They kept in touch daily for the first two years, she even asked after his wife … she didn't want to lose him so she pretended to only be his friend."

"How could she?" Mary asked her curiosity peaked.

"To be honest it's still a mystery to me… It was in the third year I think… that he had a work project, it brought him to Kentucky."

"How did she stand it?" Anna asked her forehead creased and her mouth straight in a grim line, "Knowing he'd never belong to her?"

"Oh, but that's just it, he did belong to her."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"They had a connection, I don't know how to describe it…"  
"She can't, but we can." They all turned in the direction of the voice to see Haley and Ryan.

"Haley we-"

Holding up her hand Haley smiled as she and Ryan made their way over to them. "It's fine Anna really…" Pulling out the opposite chair from the ladies Ryan sat and watched his wife breathe before she told their story. "Amelia is right," She said looking at her sister, "Ryan does belong to me and I belong to him, but it's not because the law says we do."

"I was married," Ryan said quietly looking down at the table lightly tapping the cloth that covered it. "And I wasn't exactly unhappy, but I wasn't whole… she gave me something I never felt before… she was my best friend."

"And you were mine." Haley said smiling as she took over. "So I came up with this deal." Her eyes holding her husbands as she explained. "The deal was he'd live his life and I'd live mine… then uhh- then we'd have 'our' life."

"What are you saying?" Anna asked looking shocked.

"I'm saying for a time we had an affair." Haley said as she rounded the table sitting next to Ryan.

"Living that way wasn't ideal, for either of us." Ryan said.

"I missed him and I loved him even though I knew I had no right." With that last word she could tell that Anna seemed to understand more than her boss did.

"For my old job I traveled a lot and thankfully I was told to come to Kentucky."

"Is that when you decided to leave your first wife?" Anna asked. The question wasn't meant to be unkind, to Anna this mirrored her own life.

"Well, when I came to Kentucky I was in meetings in Lexington for the first two days…"  
"On the second day," Haley said cutting him off. "Amelia and I had a business meeting and we stopped for coffee."

6 years Earlier

'_Amelia get the coffee, I'll get a table.' I told her as she stood in line. The shop was busy, but I found and empty table in the center that was empty. Rolling up to it I parked my chair and pulled out my phone._

_Haley:'Hi,'_

_Ryan : 'Hi'_

_Haley : 'How are you?'_

_Ryan: 'Tired just came out of a meeting.'_

_Haley: 'Really, us too… Right now Amelia and I are in a coffee shop.'_

_Ryan: 'Oh yeah, where?'_

_Haley: 'In a coffee shop… in Lexington.'_

_Ryan: 'Oh really?'_

_Haley : 'Yeah, ummm why?'_

_Ryan: 'Look to your left.'_

_Haley: 'What?'_

_Looking over my shoulder there he stood phone in hand a smile. I motioned with my hand for him to join me. _

Six and a half years later

"After that day," Ryan said as he looked at the ladies confounded yet somewhat understanding expressions, "I couldn't stay just her friend and I couldn't watch her _'live'_ her life and not be able to say _'no'._

"Ya know it would've killed me," Haley said as she grabbed his hand, "but, I would've kept things as they were… I wanted you to be happy even if that meant that I had to give up my own {happiness}." Turning her focus back to the two ladies who were listening intently," I suppose the point of our story is that we were meant to be and whatever is meant to be will be."

"I know what you mean," Anna said as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Mr. Bates and I haven't had it easy…" Letting her voice trail off Anna focused on her hands that lay folded in her lap. " His ex -wife Vera was a wicked, wicked creature. In the end she died and John was convicted of murder."

"Oh my god!" Amelia and Haley both shouted.

"Wait a second," Ryan said looking confused. "If he works with you he must've been released."

"Indeed he was," Anna said her smile bright, "It took a year, but I was able to help the lawyers set him free."

"Wow," Ryan said.

"That must have been a relief," Haley said.

"Oh, it was," She told them.

A knock at the door interrupted them, "I'll get it," Ryan said kissing the back of his wife's hand as he rounded the table and out of the room.

"He really does love you," Mary observed.

"He does and I am grateful, but I know it wasn't easy for him to choose,"

"But you didn't ask him too,"

"No," She told the woman in front of her, "I did not."

Making his way across the hardwood floor Ryan could hear his wife talking and he remembered everything as he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello," The man said as he stood a suitcase by his side on the porch.

"Hello can I help you?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, I'm John Bates…"

"Mr. Bates please," Ryan said as he ushered the man inside.

"Thank you," John said making his way inside.

"If you'd like you can leave your suitcase here, I can show you to your wife."

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, I'm Ryan Marrow."

"It's a pleasure," John said as he shook Ryan's outstretched hand. Shifting his weight more toward the can he followed Ryan through the opened front room past cracked opened bedroom doors and into the kitchen. Following the man into the room John took in his surroundings. The house was old that was certain, but it felt like a home. The sound of his cane clicking on the hardwood brought a hush over the ladies.

Turning towards the door Anna looked to see her husband. "John," She gasped as she stood, walking over to him. "How can you be here?"

"Hello my darling,"

TBC


End file.
